1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device constituted by a first connector having a large number of first connecting terminals, and a second connector having a large number of second connecting terminals to be connected to the first connecting terminals and used for a portable apparatus such as a lap-top type or portable type computer and, more particularly, to a structure for connecting first and second connectors to each other by obliquely inserting the first connector in the second connector and subsequently pivoting the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lap-top type, portable computer having a keyboard and a flat panel type display unit attached to a box-like base unit has been widely used.
In such a portable computer, an HDD or FDD is mounted in a base unit, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,222. In a portable computer of this type, an auxiliary HDD formed into a unit as one module is detachably mounted in a base unit to process a large amount of data. This HDD includes a box-like flat case having a first connector. In this case, a driving unit for rotating a hard disk, and a head for writing and reading data in and from the hard disk are housed. The head and the driving unit are electrically connected to the first connector.
The base unit includes a receiving portion for mounting the HDD. The receiving portion is open to the rear surface of a rear portion of the base unit, and a second connector is arranged in this opening. The second connector is electrically connected to electronic equipments mounted in the base unit. When the HDD is inserted in the opening of this base unit, the two connectors are connected to each other. Upon this connection, the HDD is electrically connected to the base unit to allow write and read operations of data.
The first and second connectors respectively have connector bodies for supporting the connecting terminals. The connector bodies of the first and second connectors have surfaces which are caused to abut straight against each other when the HDD is inserted in the opening of the base unit. The connecting terminals are exposed on the abutment surfaces of these connectors. The connecting terminals are brought into contact with each other when the connector bodies are caused to abut against each other. As a result, the connecting terminals of the first and second connectors are electrically connected to each other. An engaging projection extends from the abutment surface of one connector body. A guide recess is formed in the abutment surface of the other connector body. The guide recess is engaged with the engaging projection to guide abutment of the connector bodies. Upon engaging of the projection with the guide recess, the first and second connectors are mechanically coupled to each other, thus maintaining a connecting state of the connecting terminals.
These conventional connectors are designed to be disconnected from each other by pulling the connector bodies in a direction perpendicular to the abutment surfaces. For this reason, in order to prevent disconnection of the connectors caused when an external force is accidentally applied to the connectors to disconnect the connector bodies, the engaging projection and the guide recess of the connector bodies of the conventional connectors are firmly engaged with each other.
If, however, the engaging projection and the guide recess are firmly engaged with each other, a large resistance is generated not only when the first and second connectors are connected to each other but also when they are disconnected from each other.